As shown in FIG. 1, a measuring tape of the prior art comprises a bottom housing 2, a cover 3, a reel 4 on which a tape blade 5 is wound, a press button 8 for actuating a tape-stopping member 6.
As shown in FIG. 2, the tape blade 5 is wound on the reel 4 such that the tape blade 5 is automatically rewound as soon as the tape blade 5 is pulled out unless the press button 8 is pressed. The user of the prior art measuring tape may be too busy to keep pressing the press button 8 while using the measuring tape. A forgetful user of the prior art measuring tape is apt to forget pressing the press button 8 while using the measuring tape. Some users may be even annoyed by the inconvenience in using the prior art measuring tape.